The catfish and the ice cream
by ripntear045771
Summary: Darwin being jealous of penny's relationship with gumball. Thinking that his friendship with gumball will be much less which caused him to complete jealousy and hate, making him easily jealous seeing the two. But what happens when someone enters the image? And that someone just made darwin to see and understand the word 'Love'
1. Acceptance

**Su** **p! I honestly I love The Amazing World of Gumball but never had the idea of writing a story of it. But then recently, my cousin gave me the idea of writing one and it's characters who should be in the story. But then again, It was requested by my cousin to write this so let's see how this goes shall we?**

 **One last thing. This story takes place two weeks after the episode 'The Bros'.**

Acceptance

"Darwin!"

A voice called out.

"Darwin!"

Darwin's eyes went wide startled by the voice. He saw gumball standing in front of his fish bowl hands on his hips.

"Dude we have to school now c'mon!"

Gumball said as he began shaking darwin in his fish bowl.

Darwin groaned as he stood up and responded.

"Alright I'm going."

He said as he got out of the bowl and went to the bathroom.

Gumball noticed a hint in his tone as he responded. Gumball became slight worried knowing that darwin still hasn't gotten over it. Instead, gumball headed downstairs and onto the kitchen. There he saw anais eating breakfast and his dad reading a newspaper.

"Morning son!"

His dad richard said smiling.

"Hey, dad."

Gumball replied a bit weakly in his tone as he sat next to anais.

"You seem pretty down. Something wrong honey?"

His mom nicole asked as she walked to him carrying a bowl of cereal.

"It's darwin." Gumball replied as he just stared at his food.

"What's wrong dear?" His mom asked a bit worried.

"Well... He seemed too jealous of penny. Yes he did accept it that penny and I are together but... I dunno. He still seemed jealous and mad." Gumball explained the situation.

"But wasn't that two weeks ago? And about what you did in the back yard you're trying to get penny to marry you?" Anais joined the conversation.

"Yes I know it's two weeks ago. but he seemed to just... Slightly avoid me about it. Especially in school which is the placd he doesn't talk to me that much when penny's around. When I ask him about hanging out after schooll he just says 'How about you go ask penny instead' I still think that he's jealous."

"Sweetie I know you love penny and I know that you also have the same for Darwin as your brother but I think... You should give your brother some space to get over."

Nicole said as both richard and anais nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Okay." Gumball said looking down.

Darwin just walked out of the bedroom with his shoes on. He headed down stairs to find his family having a conversation which he wasn't too interested to listen.

"C'mon guys I'm ready!"

He said as he looked at gumball and anais.

Both of his siblings stood from their seats and said goodbye to their parents as they went up to him.

"But darwin sweetie you didn't have breakfast." Nicole said looking at darwin.

"No need Mrs. mom we have to go to school bye!" Darwin replied.

He gumball and anais went out and headed to the bus stop. As they stood there waiting for the bus gumball spoken to darwin.

"Dude are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why'd you as" Darwin replied raising an eye brow.

"You're still not mad about..."

Gumball didn't continue as the school bus just stopped.

"All aboard!"

The sound of the driver rocky was heard as anais was first to step inside. Darwin turned to the bus and got in with gumball sighing and decided to followed suit.

The bus wasn't as much as boarded as usual. Tobias talking with banana Joe, Allen and Carmen sat next to eachother and there was penny on her seat while reading a book. Darwin noticed the empty behind as he decided to take a seat there at the corner of the bus. Gumball however was called by penny as he sat next to her right after giving a concerned glance at darwin.

"Something wrong gumball?"

He heard penny's voice but couldn't respond.

"It's darwin isn't it?"

Gumball nodded in response. Penny rested her head on his shoulder and spoke.

"I'm sure he'll be able to accept it. But for now. Let's give him some time."

In school darwin was opening his locker as he take out his notebook and a pen. Closing it he noticed gumball. He almost jumped in surprise as he saw him bit then spoke.

"Dude! What's wrong with you like you're just going to appear like that without saying a word!"

"Sorry dude I just...Well today is friday and I was thinking of doing something fun after school. You in for it buddy?"

Darwin was quiet for a moment but then responded.

"What about penny? I thought you have a date with her later?" He asked.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that!"

Gumball paused as he forgot to he waswas trying to talk something with darwin.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself on the way home?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just be home soon then we can okay video games." Darwin replied trying to make up a smile.

"About earlier at the bus stop." Gonna began.

"Darwin buddy I'm hoping that you can-"

"I understand gumball. I'm happy for you and penny. Just always remember that I'm always here for you as your best friend."

Gumball smiled as he hugged Darwin who hugged him back.

"Thanks buddy." He whispered.

"I'll try hard and even force myself not to be jealous of penny." Darwin said.

He let go of gumball and made his way to class. Running straight on the hallway darwin bumped on someome who came from the right direction and fell down.

"Ow!"

He said rubbing his face as he looked up to see the person.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I was looking at my book while walki-"

"No no I'm sorry. It was my fault. I was running too fast."

Darwin got a view of the person. She was tall, her head was yellow colored circular shape and her figure was like an upside down cone.

"Oh, sarah I didn't know that it was you. Sorry it's my fault for running fast because I'm in a hurry."

"No darwin it was mine. I was reading my book while I was walking."

Suddenly the bell rang. Both were startled as darwin some quickly.

"Oh no! I'm late for Miss simian's class!"

"Huh, I was heading there now."

Darwin looked at his watch to see there was still time left.

"We can still make It c'mon!"

Darwin said as he grabbed sarah's hand and ran fast with Sarah trying to keep up.

As they reached the class the door was open with miss simian standing arms crossed.

"Well well. This is aboabout the first time you're late Darwin Watterson." She said with a serious tone.

"Sorry Miss Simian."

Darwin said looking down a bit.

The ape then turned to sarahand spoke.

"Same for you too sarah. But since this is your first time being late I will let this pass. Do not be late next time."

Miss simian said with a deep chuckle.

Both headed inside frightened a bit. As they went inside they found to seats at the back and went ahead.

At the front row of the seats, darwin saw penny waving at him with a smile. Darwin crossed his arms and rolled his eyes bit the word he just said to gumball made him feel regret of his action. So instead he tried to make a smile and waved back to penny whose smiling back at him.

 _'Why can't I just try to accept this? Oh well. I guess I'll try harder then'_ He thought.

But as darwin was thinking he heard a voice speak next to him.

"You seemed to be in deep thought. You thinking of something darwin?"

He turned to sarahwho was waiting for a response. He nodded and replied.

"Yeah. But I'd rather not to talk about it now." He said smiling weakly.

"I understand. But whatever it is I hope it doesn't bother you much. By the looks of it, you seemed to be bothered somehow."

"Yeah, I guess."

He replied with another word he didn't expect him to say.

"Say um, sarah. How about we go to lunch later? You know, hangout."

 _'Oh my gosh! Darwin! Why did you say that!'_ He mentally slapped himself but sarah then responded.

"Okay. That sounds good to me."

She was smiling. Darwin was looking at her for a short moment but smiled back. At least he has someone to hangout with when gumball is not around.

 **Well that's my first take on this. So no flames please coz I'm planning to make another chapter which I believe I'm planning to make about ten short chapters for this story. Anyways if you enjoyed please leave a review and let me know what you think I'm also open for any suggestions for this story :)**

 **Thanks for reading and chapter 2 coming soon!**

 **ripntear045771**


	2. Learning

**Sup!** **Okay, so before we begin I just wanted to say that everything that will happen in this story is pretty much based in real life (MY actual life I mean) except the jealousy part but the feels and hurt that will be in this story is based off my personal experiences throughout school and life In my past, but I'm not going to put all of it as part of the plot though coz I'm planning on mixing the experience along with my own idea for this story.**

 **Also, Disclaimer: The amazing world of gumball belongs to it's rightful owners.**

 **H** **ere is the second chapter** **and enjoy :)**

Learning

As the bell rang for lunch darwin closed his notebook as he stood up from his seat ready to leave.

"Hey darwin."

Penny greeted as she approached him.

"Oh, hey." He replied already looking annoyed.

"Um, have you seen gumball?"

She asked softly her smile never fading.

Darwin just wanted to get the conversation done so quickly, so emmidiately he responded.

"He's in gym class. I think his class is about to end anytime soon."

Darwin replied not a smile nor even the softness of his usual voice was to be noticed but just the blank expression of his face.

"Oh...Um, thanks."

Penny said feeling a bit awkward at darwin's stoic face. But still her smile didn't fade away as she said goodbye and left.

"And I thought she'll never leave."

Darwin said with and irritated sigh.

"Well, penny seems nice."

He suddenly heard sarah spoke who was just standing next to him.

"I thought you left?"

Darwin asked as he waited for a response.

"I never really left. I was waiting for you."

She said smiling gently.

Sighing, darwin nodded in response.

"Okay...Let's go."

He said as they both left the room.

Putting his notebook back on his locker darwin noticed gumball with penny both approaching.

"Hey buddy! How was class? And wait, was that true you were late and Miss simian let you In for class?" Gumball asked.

Darwin frowned hearing it but decided to respond.

"Yeah. But she says she will let it pass for once and not to be late again."

"Well lucky you buddy because you aren't going to detention."

Gumball said smiling.

"I gotta go now."

Was all darwin said in response as he closed his locker and turned away.

"Wait where are you going?"

Gumball asked his smile fading.

Darwin turned back to him and responded.

"Cafeteria. See you later."

That was all darwin said as he turned away and walked off.

Gumball looked down.

"Aw man. I really can't stand seeing him like this but mom said to give him some time."

Penny placed a hand on his shoulder and responded.

"I just hope that he's taking it in a good way. But don't worry. I'll watch over him for you when you're not around." She said smiling.

"But he doesn't like-"

"That's okay. I can watch over darwin without him noticing."

"Thanks penny."

Gumball said smiling.

Reaching the cafeteria, darwin straightly went to buy lunch and made his way to the counter.

Finding a seat somewhere, he heard sarah calling his name.

"Darwin! Over here!"

He turned to where he heard the voice and saw an empty table with sarah sitting there alone.

He approached and sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Took you long enough." Sarah said jokingly.

Darwin shrugged and replied.

"Had to a short conversation with gumball."

"Speaking of gumball, I always see you two eat lunch together. But you eating lunch without him? Well that's new."

"Yeah. You could say that."

Darwin said staring down at his food.

"Are you okay?"

Sarah asked as she couldn't help but notice darwin's sudden quietness.

"I dunno."

Darwin paused with a sigh and continued.

"You probably wouldn't understand anyway."

"That's okay. You can tell me. unless you don't want to, it's okay."

Darwin thought for a moment but realized he might needed someone to talk to for now. And with that, he began.

"It's gumball and penny."

Sarah was quiet waiting for him to continue.

"Well...I don't know if its right but everytime I see them together especially at penny by herself I feel like being...Jealous and mad."

Darwin paused and looked down.

"I know it's her that makes gumball happy but don't forget that were best friends. I feel like if they get too close to each other I might be no longer important to him."

Darwin didn't know that right now he was crying. As he just realized. he began wiping off his tears.

"I'm sorry darwin. But I'm sure it's not like that. I'm sure gumball will still hangout with you because you're his best friend. And always remember that you are and always will be important to him because aside from being his best friend you're his brother."

Sarah said as she handed a clean tissue at darwin who gladly took it.

"Thanks."

Darwin said sobbing quietly.

"Have you talked it out with gumball?"

Sarah asked and darwin nodded.

"But it still affects me seeing penny because I never talked about it with her. And I don't fell like hanging out with gumball for now either."

Darwin said as he looked down.

"Well how about you try to calm a bit and try gathering your thoughts. And when you do try thinking of talking to her because the only way to make this work better is talk it out nicely."

She said as she gently smiled at darwin. Darwin smiled at what sarah said and responded.

"Thanks sarah I'll try. But I don't think I'm ready to talk to her for now."

"That's okay darwin. Just take time and when you're ready take penny somewhere you can talk to her about the issue."

Darwin nodded in thanks now smiling.

"I'll try doing that."

After lunch they headed outside with the other students were.

Seeing alan tobias with clayton and Joe playing basketball, darwin and sarah sat at the bench at the corner next to the fence and watched the four boys play running back and forth passing the ball over and over.

As they watched darwin saw a glimpse of penny talking with the leslie. He quickly looked away as he saw her with sarah noticing. Sarah placed a hand on his shoulder as darwin looked at her, she gently smiled and spoke.

"It's okay."

Slowly, darwin smiled and nodded in response.

But then out of sight, he saw gumball approaching him with a smile as he walked.

"Hey darwin I was looking for you."

Gumball said as he then noticed sarah.

"Oh hey sarah! Huh, funny seeing you two hangout."

He said with a chuckle. Sarah chuckled as well but darwin only remained quiet. He was too busy thinking of what sarah told him and he too did wanted to talk to penny and apologize. The last time he acted so jealous and as a jerk didn't went well. He didn't apologized and he didn't seemed happy for gumball during that night he did gumball a favor of getting penny to marry him which was quite ridiculous.

"Darwin?"

Darwin jumped in surprise as he heard gumball and saw him and sarah with concerned looks.

"What was that? Um, you were saying

something gumball?"

Darwin asked. Gumball responded with a shrug.

"I wasn't saying anything. I was calling your name because you look like you're lost in thought."

"Oh. Um, I'm fine. Yeah I'm good."

Darwin replied as he stood up.

"Darwin where are you going?"

Sarah asked both she and gumball waiting for a response.

Darwin turned around and replied.

"School's almost over so I'm gonna go at the stadium and get some lone time for a short moment."

And with that darwin turned away and walked inside.

Gumball sighed.

"I can see that he's not taking it well."

He said as he looked down.

"I'm aware of the issue that darwin is dealing with. And I think that he needed someone to rely on for a while as he deals with it."

Gumball nodded since sarah was right about what she said. He turned to her and responded.

"You're right sarah. Darwin does need someone to rely on. But even if I wanted to be that person I can't. It's just that darwin doesn't seemed too know or yet has experienced much about loving. I'm not saying that I'm blaming him for being jealous I just think that he hasn't gotten that same feelings I'm feeling about loving."

Sarah knew about what gumball was trying to say so instead she responded with a much simpler statement.

"Okay. How about you try to spend half of your time with darwin and the other with penny. One at a time, that should be easy right?"

"I can do that. Thanks sarah."

"I think I should go after him. He might be in need of someone to talk to for now. Unless he wants to be alone, I can give the space he needs."

Sarah said as she stood up and went inside.

Darwin at the long line of audience seat as he watches the large open field stadium. He noticed a few of the students were there doing an activity. He watched in silence and he sat on his seat.

"Glad I found you. Well, this is a long line of seats though."

Darwin turned his head to see sarah.

"Oh! Oh my gosh I didn't mean to disturb you! I just thought you might need someone you can talk to for now, but I'll give you some space if you want."

She emmidiately said but darwin responded.

"It's okay you can join me if you want."

Sarah smiled and sat next to him.

"Truth is, I'm kind of worried about you so that's why I went here to you."

"Why is that?"

Darwin asked confused.

"Well I thought maybe you need someone aside from talking to but also a person you can rely on just for now as you try to deal with your problem."

Sarah said.

"Thanks sarah."

Darwin replied.

There was then a moment of silence after but sarah then spoke.

"Hey darwin, how about we hangout tomorrow?"

Darwin then responded.

"Sure thing."

He said with a shrug.

"Oh! Time to go home."

Sarah suddenly said while looking at her watch.

"C'mon."

Darwin said as he stood up as sarah followed and the two of them headed inside.

Heading to the exit, darwin saw penny talking with gumball. The two noticed him and sarah walking by and went to approach them.

"Hey darwin hey sarah! Hey darwin, you going home?"

"Yeah."

Darwin replied.

"Oh. Can you please tell mom and dad I'll be home late?"

Darwin groaned but nodded.

"Yeah okay."

He said avoiding eye contact with penny.

Gumball and penny then said goodbye and headed outside running past the school bus.

"I guess they're on their date then."

Sarah said as she and darwin saw.

"Yeah...Date."

Darwin gave a huff as he walked towards the bus. Sarah noticed and quickly she followed behind catching up to darwin.

"Hey dude! Just saw gumball and penny both running happily on the street. I assume they're headed straight to the mall."

Rocky said.

"Yeah. I'm aware."

Darwin replied with a frown. He and sarah then entered the bus with the rest of the others already inside.

They took a seat in the middle row as darwin sat on his seat with his head leaning against the window. Sarah sat next to him and asked.

"So, darwin. Do you have anything to do for today?"

Darwin was thinking about gumball always sitting next to him. But somehow he heard sarah spoke. Darwin turned to her and responded.

"no much but just planned on playing video games."

"Well, how about we go to the park and hangout there."

Sarah said.

Darwin only nodded.

"Great! 3:00 pm."

Sarah said smiling.

"Sure."

Darwin replied.

After the short conversation was a moment of silence. As the bus moves towards the street darwin just stared at the window watching the view. As the bus stopped for a moment, darwin noticed two young boys at his age. A tall one and a short one who both seemed to be laughing as they talk while walking down the street. As darwin stared at the window he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Is something wrong darwin?"

Sarah asked as she looked at him.

Darwin sighed and responded.

"Sarah. I think I need a friend to talk to by now."

He said as he just stared at the window.

"well we are talking right now. If you want to talk about something I'm happy to listen."

Sarah responded as she gently smiled.

"Well. I've thought about it. And I think I should think more while talking about it."

Darwin said as he looked at sarah. He was quiet for a second but then decided to begin.

"Sarah, can you help me get over my jealousy and hatred towards penny?"

Darwin asked his voice sounding as if he was begging.

Sarah nodded and responded.

"Of course darwin."

She said with a gentle smile.

Darwin could only make a weak smile for it in return but before any of them could say another word the bus stopped and from the drivers seat rocky's voice was heard.

"Your stop darwin."

Darwin looked at the window to see his house. He looked at sarah and nodded in goodbye and stood up and walked out of the bus.

"Hey darwin! 3:00 pm at the park okay?"

Sarah said from the the bus looking at him from the window.

Darwin gave a nod in response and sarah waved at him as the bus began to leave. Darwin could only raised his hand as he looked down and decided to walk inside the house.

Opening the door darwin saw richard eating a sandwich as he sat on the couch.

"Oh hey son!"

Richard said happy as he quickly noticed darwin.

"Hey Mr. dad."

Darwin replied with a weak smile.

"So, how was school?"

Richard asked and darwin sat on the couch next to him and responded.

"It was fine."

Darwin said with a shrug.

Richard stopped eating his sandwich as he noticed the downed expression of darwin.

"You okay son?"

"I'm okay."

"Where is gumball?"

Darwin frowned and responded.

"On his date."

He said arms crossed.

Richard firstly tried to find the right words to say and responded.

"How about something to eat? I'm sure you're hungry."

Darwin shook his head but then looked at the clock.

 _'2:53 pm'_

He looked back at richard and spoke.

"I gotta go Mr. dad."

He said as he headed to upstairs and to the bedroom.

A short moment after darwin came

walking down and spoke.

"Mr. dad I'm going to the park and please tell gumball in case he looks for me."

"Okay bye son!"

Richard said smiling.

Darwin waved at him and went outside. He began to walk on the street but as he was about to cross the open road, darwin noticed two older men standing on a bus stop who seemed to be laughing as they have a conversation.

Darwin crossed his arms as he walked pass them trying to pretend that he didn't see anything or anyone.

As he walk down the street he saw a few cars passing by the road he was about to cross. He looked at the stoplight to see it turn red, as it did darwin began to walk along with a few individuals crossing the road. He was halfway across when suddenly a car was speeding up straight on the road. Darwin quickly noticed it and the people began to scream in panic as they all tan away on all directions with the car forcing itself to stop as it almost hit darwin. It did hit darwin but thankfully it was only on the shoulder caused by the side mirror.

Darwin walked in front of the car and began to shout.

"HEY!"

Darwin shouted directly towards the driver.

"DO YOU HAVE EYES OR BLIND OR ARE YOU STUPID!? DON'T YOU SEE PEOPLE ARE WALKING HERE! LOOK! LOOK AT THE STOPLIGHT!"

Darwin glared continuously at the driver who was just quiet as he raised his hand pointing at the stoplight who had a red light.

"I'm sorry...I was in hurry-"

Darwin slammed his hand onto the hood of the car and shout angrily.

"YOU IDIOT! BEING IN A HURRY IS YOUR EXCUSE!? WHAT IF YOU ACTUALLY HIT ME HUH!? YOU'RE JUST GONNA RAM YOUR PRECIOUS CAR TO AN INDIVIDUAL AND RAN OFF IF YOU ACCIDENTALLY KILLED SOMEONE!? GET OUT OF THAT CAR RIGHT NOW!"

Again, darwin slammed his hand on the hood of the car.

The driver was now quiet and was staring at darwin apologetically.

"THE NEXT TIME YOU DRIVE! TRY RAMMING A WALL IN 70 MPH AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

And with that darwin just walked off the street as if nothing happened leaving the driver embarrassed with all the people who witnessed the scene looking.

Darwin finally arrived at the park as he kept on walking. Noticing a lot of people was to be seen darwin frowned as he sighed and decided to find a bench he could sit on. A few minutes of walking, darwin found a bench no one seemed to be sitting on and decided to sit there. He looked at the grassy field as he thought of what he had just done. Surely he almost got hit but still, it wasn't right to do what he just did. The driver was almost like and elderly man and yet instead of being thankful for not getting into an accident, he just shouted and embarrassed the poor man and even demanded for him to get in the car. Darwin just sat there and closed his eyes as he leaned back on the bench to try and relax as try to forget what he just did. But as he he did so, he heard a familiar voice speak.

"Hi darwin."

Darwin looked at the person who to see sarah looking at him with a smile. He gave a nod back to her and gestured for sarah to take a next with him.

Sarah sat next to his right and began.

"Sorry I'm late, I just got distracted on the way here. You see, there was this driver who was being questioned by a police officer with a lot of people seemed to witnessed what I think I heard someone almost got hit by a car."

Darwin emmidiately covered his face In shame as he sighed heavily.

Sarah couldn't help but notice it and asked.

"Is something wrong?"

Darwin slow removed his hands as he looked back at her and responded.

"It was me who almost got hit."

Darwin said as if he was in great loss for someone.

Sarah gasped and quickly responded.

"Oh my gosh! Darwin we should tell the pol-"

Darwin quickly shook his head and responded.

"Please sarah no. I already said a lot to the driver."

His voice this time was soft as he speak.

"You said a lot of what?"

"Already shouted at him and slammed my hand twice on the hood his car and even shouted at him to get out of the

car. I think that's enough."

He said looking down with a sigh.

Sarah placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's happening with me sarah? Why am I so out of my own self? This isn't me anymore."

Darwin said as he began to sob quietly.

Sarah couldn't help but hug him.

"Darwin don't blame yourself in fact it is nobody's fault that you are like this. But I believe that you can change yourself back to who you are again. The darwin everyone know is friendly and caring. That is who you really are."

Sarah said almost whispering it.

Darwin slowly looked at sarah and responded.

"It's too hard. I can't do it."

He said with tears beginning to fall from his eyes and.

"I'm here. I'll help you."

Sarah said as she gently smiled.

At this point she finally got darwin to stop tearing up. Darwin gave a slow nod in response as he wiped the tears off his face. Sarah stood up as she waited for darwin who also stood up.

"How about we go somewhere quiet? Somewhere in the park where you can think."

Darwin nodded in response.

The two then began walking further in the park and headed to a much wider space of grass fields with flowers around the surface and birds on the trees. Benches and fewer people were to be seen. In the middle of the field was a fountain with a few people sat on the edge of the fountain watching the view.

"C'mon let's go sit by that fountain."

Sarah said and darwin nodded in response and the two of them went to the fountain.

As they sat In silence darwin began trying not to make things a bit awkward.

"Sarah. I know this might be a ridiculous question but...Can you please be my friend?"

He asked as he was all lost of people whom he loved.

Sarah smiled and nodded.

"Darwin, you don't have to say please because of course I can be your friend. That's why I'm here right? For you to rely on."

She said with a reassuring smile.

Darwin was still upset but somehow managed to make a very weak smile.

"Thank you sarah."

"Your welcome darwin."

Sarah replied as she and darwin looked at the squirrels climbing on a nearby tree but darwin was deeply thinking about his condition of being easily triggered to hatred.

But out of all those thoughts he was learning on thinking of letting things go. It was quite difficult for him to try but he has to do it for his brother. Darwin knew it will take time for him to get over but as he gather more and more thoughts he began to ask himself. What is the main source of his jealousy? What is the seed of his hatred that that grew into anger? Is it really penny? Was it gumball? It can't be. And darwin knew that there is no good reason for him to hate penny. So he erased all of his thoughts permanently as he only remained thinking of learning to accept. He did managed to accept gumball's happiness and now he has to accept penny. Jealousy is hard to deal with in Darwin's opinion. Jealousy indeed.

"So how about ice cream darwin?"

Sarah suddenly asked breaking the silence.

"Okay."

Darwin replied almost without a sound.

Sarah them stood up as darwin did the same and both walked near the park exit and saw an ice cream truck with Elmore's most active and yet only worker Larry selling the ice cream.

Sarah was first as she looked at the menu on the truck, she then choose strawberry and looked at darwin.

"What about you darwin what flavor do you like?"

She asked as darwin just stood next to her looking at the menu blanked expression.

"Um...I'll take...Vanilla instead."

He responded but his voice seemed unsure of his choice due to the thoughts still in his mind.

For a short moment as darwin stood thinking he heard sarah spoke.

"Here you go darwin! Vanilla ice cream!"

She said smiling as she hands him his ice cream.

"Oh um, thanks. Let me just pay for-"

"Oh no need darwin i already did."

Sarah said smiling.

Darwin nodded in thanks and gladly took the ice cream.

He looked around and saw a bench with no one sitting. He turned back to sarah and spoke.

"Let's go sit over that bench."

Sarah nodded and the two of them walked in o the bench and sat as they ate ice cream with darwin trying to enjoy the flavor of his own but again was interrupted by thoughts.

"How about we talk about the things you like to do? What do you say darwin?"

Sarah asked and darwin nodded as he turned his head to her.

"I think that would be a good idea to keep me away from my thoughts."

"Don't worry we're only talking about things not involving any of what your dealing with."

Sarah said with a reassuring smile and darwin nodded.

"Sounds good to me, okay."

A small smile came to darwin's face as here responded.

"Okay. Since you don't feel like hanging out with gumball for now how about we go to the places you two buddies go? As well as the things you both loved to do and I will be here to do it with you."

Sarah began as darwin thought for a moment but then responded.

"The only places gumball and I go is the video game store here in the park but mostly stay in the house playing videos games. As for the things that we love to do are put pranks on Mr. dad clearly gumball's idea as always as well as go to Mr. Robinson's but mostly what I love to do with gumball is play DOADGE OR DAER. Yep that's all the things I do with gumball if you want we can hangout again tomorrow and maybe as well as put pranks and even play Doage Or Daer."

"That's great then!"

Sarah responded smiling but then continued as she took a glance on her watch.

"Oh! I have to go. I almost forgot we have an assignment from miss simian."

Darwin also remembered as he nodded and the two of them stood from the bench and darwin apoke.

"I'll walk you home."

He said with a small smile.

"Sure thing."

Sarah replied smiling.

The two of them began walking towards the park exit and made their way to sarah's home.

Stopping I front of sarah's house darwin spoke with a small smile.

"Hey sarah. I wanted to thank you for giving me attention even if it was quite taking your time from homework."

He said sheepishly.

Sarah only chuckled in response and replied.

"Anything for a new friend."

"Thanks too for listening and understanding my problem I know it's been only a day since but I really appreciate it."

"I'm happy I can help. But really you should try to slowly think of your problem as you accept so that you won't be pressured too much."

"I will try thanks again sarah."

Sarah nodded with a smile and went towards the door opening it. She turned back look at at darwin seeing him slowly being his usual self again as he smiles while waving goodbye. But even if so, sarah knew that this is just only the beginning and what she wants to do is to help darwin all the way she could. So with that she smiled back to darwin and waved back and entered the house closing the door behind.

Darwin was feeling a bit of relief as he sighs. His thoughts weren't as much of a trouble now but now he has to overcome his quick hate. He may have felt that jealousy has left him on his own but there was hatred left inside. His hatred that he got from jealousy which was a complete difference that as he sees a pair of best friends which triggers darwin's blood to boil to the heat.

Darwin decided to have enough thinking for now and decided to call it a day as he began to walk his way home.

Opening the door darwin saw his dad richardeith a can of soda while watching tv with anais and the first to come into his view was gumball.

"Dude where have you been? I've looked everywhere for you!"

He said in a concerned tone.

"But didn't dad told you?"

Darwin responded looking at richard.

"Oh no I forgot! Sorry son I fell asleep on the couch waiting for gumball but then after I woke up I forgot what I was about to say."

Richard said as he looked down in disappointment to himself.

"Aw it's alright dad. Well If you all excuse me I'll be upstairs doing homework."

Darwin said this time slightly in his usual happy mood voice.

He walked upstairs leaving the three a bit surprised.

"I think he's getting better now."

Anais said as she set down her book on the table.

"Yeah son. Did you hangout with darwin earlier at school?"

Richard asked.

"Well. After school penny and I went to our date with darwin on his own on the way home. And also, the last time I saw him he was with sarah."

Gumball said but then looked at richard and asked curiously.

"Hey dad. What was darwin saying about what you didn't told me?"

Richard smiled as he responded.

"Oh! Well, he went out to go to the park after he arrived home. He told me also to tell you In case you look for him but I guess I forgot after walking up seeing you in the kitchen."

"Huh. Quite strange. Darwin alone going to the park? He usually goes there with

me."

Gumball was thinking deeply now as he was lost in thought but then anais spoke.

"Maybe darwin met up with a friend."

"How'd you know?"

Gumball quickly asked.

"I didn't. I assumed it and come on, I'm sure darwin makes friends in school so yeah maybe he did met up with someone or with a couple of friends."

Anais finished as she picked up her book from the table and began to continue reading leaving a quietly thinking gumball.

Darwin sat on the floor as he opened his notebook and and a book ready to make homework. He was smiling a little this time as his thoughts of maybe he should talk with penny and apologize and maybe even make up to her for the sudden rudeness he has become towards her and from way back he became jealous. It was starting to get a little better and darwin couldn't thank sarah enough for giving him advice and the time to be with him as his friend in which darwin thoughts about hanging out with her again tomorrow.

 **Well that's it for chapter 2! Darwin's feeling a little better now and he's even now thinking about making up to penny! But somehow leaves me feel a bit strange about gumball thinking of darwin going to the park with 'Someone' he isn't sure about on who it is. Will gumball be more interested to know about it? Or will he dismiss it and forget the thought itself. And as for darwin, how will he get rid of his hatred that the has all in remain inside?**

 **Well all of those will be in the upcoming chapters and If you enjoyed this one please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**

 **Chapter 3 coming soon!**

 **ripntear045771**


	3. Fun

**Sup!** **I'm not yet sure on how this story might go cause I'm still working on my first story. But then again my ideas for this story chapters is brainstorming me yet again so I think I'll have to come up on how to put it all together in one piece for a story.**

 **H** **ere is chapter 3 enjoy :)**

Fun

Feeling a gentle poking, darwin slowly opened his eyes and found himself laid on the floor covered with a blanket. He slowly turned his eyes to see anais sat next to him and whispered.

"Sorry. I couldn't wake you up so instead I brought you a blanket while your asleep."

Hearing it made darwin gasp as he got up and frantically looked around to find his notebook and book.

"It's okay. I put your things on the table, I also saw you finished your homework before you fell asleep."

Anais said with a light smile.

Darwin sighed in relief nodded in thanks. He looked at the window to see it was already night, he then stood up and folded the blanket as he gave it to anais.

He looked at the bunk beds to find no gumball.

"Where's gumball?"

He asked confused.

"He's at penny's."

Darwin gave a small sigh but then tried to avoid the thought in his mind. He then excused himself and walked out of the room as he headed downstairs to find richard still sat on the couch watching tv.

Richard quickly noticed him and smiled as he spoke.

"Hey son! Dinner's on the table."

Darwin nodded but then asked.

"Where is Mrs mom?"

"She's still at work son. But she'll be home soon."

Richard replied and put his attention back on the tv.

Darwin walked at the table and sat on a chair but didn't decided to eat. He just sat there thinking as he looked at the door. He sighed and shrugged it as he rubbed his eyes. He stood up not feeling hungry as he sat next to the couch next to richard who was eating chips.

As they watch darwin decided to start a conversation.

"Dad."

Darwin said as he looked at richard.

"Yes son?"

Richard replied looking back at him.

"Is it normal to be jealous?"

Richard set his chips down on the table and replied.

"Well, it's normal son. It happens to everybody but even so it's just our minds telling us things that are wrong that makes us jealous. As your mother told me once."

Richard said as he grabbed a soda in the table drinking it.

"I think I managed to get over my jealousy. But hating easily is hard to remove."

Darwin said as he sighed and looked down.

Richard patted him on the back. Darwin smiled a bit as he looked at him.

"Thanks Mr dad."

Darwin said smiling.

Richard nodded in response as he turned his attention back on the tv.

As the two watched tv the door opened and gumball entered.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

"Oh hey son."

Gumball waled in and sat on the couch next to darwin.

Darwin however was getting sleepy as his eyes began to close which gumball noticed and decided to start a conversation.

"Hey how about tomorrow morning we go to the store and see that new game we just saw on the internet."

Darwin yawned and replied.

"Yeah okay. "

"Great!"

Gumball saidsaid with a smile.

"Okay. Goodnight."

Darwin replied as he stood up and headed to the bedroom.

"Night."

By the time gumball said it darwin was already on the stairs.

But then, gumball just sat thinking with a sigh.

The next day darwin washed his plate in the sink after breakfast and decided to leave. Saying goodbye to his parents darwin heard gumball running towards him.

"Dude we're about to get the game remember?"

"Oh, right. Well c'mon then let's go."

Darwin said and the two of them went out.

As they walk gumball began starting a conversation.

"So...You have to be somewhere else later?"

It was awkward at the moment gumball finished.

Darwin could only make a small smile with a shrug.

"Sarah and I are gonna hangout. Just for now."

Smiling a little, gumball responded.

"Well we can hangout or play video games or even-"

"Probably later gumball. Let's just get the game for now."

Darwin said as he quickly led gumball to the store. Not long after they both exited with the new game gumball was talking about.

"So...You're gonna-"

"Oh hi! Sarah over here!"

Gumball was cut off as he saw darwin ran across the street towards sarah who was walking by.

"So wanna hangout?"

Darwin quickly asked with sarah chuckling as she responded.

"Yeah actually I was headed straight to the mall to meet up with you."

"Heh, well I just stoppstopped by the store to get the game gumball was talking about but I was about to get going to the mall."

As the two chuckled gumball quickly made his way to them unnoticed as he began to speak.

"Hi sarah. So you guys going somewhere?"

He asked as darwin turned his head to him and nodded.

"To the mall. Well gotta go! C'mon sarah!"

Darwin said with a smile onhis face as he pulled sarah away and ran off.

Gumball heard footsteps, he turned around to see penny who said hi.

"Hey penny."

He said with a smile.

"I see darwin is leaving."

She said with a sad smile.

"I was hoping to say hi to him."

Gumball reached a hand on her shoulder and and responded.

"I'm sure he's fine. He'll be friends with you but now is not the best time, I think."

He wasn't even sure about his words as he speak in which penny giggled to notice it.

"I understand. I won't be giving up to show darwin that he's also important to me because aside from being your brother he's your best friend and I would love and care for those close to you."

Gumball smiled as he hugged penny realizing just now they were in public he quickly pulled away and blushed making penny giggle as they were earning attention from a few people walking pass them.

"You wanna...Go somewhere else?"

Gumball asked as he smiled awkwardly.

"How about we go to my house?"

Penny responded smiling.

"Yeah okay."

Gumball replied and the two of them began walking to penny's house holding hands as they walk.

As the two stopped running as s

sarah was first to speak as she and darwin stood in front of the mall.

"I didn't know you were eager to go to the mall today?"

She said as she looked at darwin with a smile.

"Oh! Sorry, did I-"

"No no! It's okay It's just that, I wasn't expecting that you would pull me like that when you saw penny."

She said with a shrug but her voice was soft as she always does.

"Oh...Yeah I'm not mad I'm just...Shy? Or maybe insecure? I don't know anymore."

Darwin sighed and Sarah then spoke.

"Hey It's okay. Okay how about we go inside and hang in there."

Darwin smiled and nodded.

The two entered the mall passing by many others and walking towards the escalator.

"Hey I have an idea!"

Darwin began as sarah looked at him with guns attention.

"What is it?"

She asked.

"How we go to the arcade?"

Sarah shrugged and responded.

"Great!"

As the two made their way to the arcade spot they began to play on each of the games the arcade has, and after about an hour or a two which they didn't mind Sarah was playing on the last game with darwin cheering for her.

"C'mon sarah you can beat that guy!"

Darwin said as he bounced up and down as he watched sarah play.

As sarah pressed faster on the buttons with her other hand on the joy stick her eyes suddenly widened when she finished the whole game with darwin screaming in joy.

"Oh my gosh! Sarah you won!"

"Haha I did it!"

Sarah quickly spun around to darwinas they both cheered ignoring a few other kids looking at them in curiosity.

"Well that was fun, I had never done this before either. I guess It's beginner's luck

Sarah said with a shrug and a smile with darwin responding.

"Sarah what are you talking about!? That was more than beginner's luck! You totally nailed it! I mean no one could ever win a high score like that! Gumball even won this game first but his score was far from behind yours!"

Darwin said with a huge smile on his face with sarah blushing as she smiled.

"Aww thanks darwin. But really in enjoyed it though."

She said.

"Well, now that it's done with how about we go to the food court and get some food my treat."

Sarah nodded with a the two of them headed for the exit with darwin letting her walk out first.

As the two ordered their food they had a bit of a hard time to find seats due to many others taken by other people. But luckily they found a space at the corner next to the glass showing the escalators.

"Wow I thought we're never gonna find seats. My burger is getting cold though!"

Darwin said as the two of them sat on opposite sides.

"Well lucky we found two."

Sarah replied smiling.

The two of them began eating and as they eat darwin decided to start a conversation.

"So sarah you have anything to do for today?"

"Not really. It's saturday and mostly I get invited to molly's tree house."

"Oh. Well you want me to walk you there?"

Sarah smiled and nodded.

"Sure but don't you have anything to do?"

Darwin shook his head.

"Well I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind if they see you walk me there."

Darwin gave a short laugh and responded.

"Yeah...I'm sure you haven't heard of me and gumball going there once."

"You did?"

Sarah asked surprised.

"Yeah...It's kind of a ridiculous story you probably wouldn't want to hear It."

Darwin said blushing slightly.

"It's sounds interesting."

Sarah said smiling with darwin nodding in response as he began.

"It's misami. She and the girls were talking about boyfriends and making up a lie that I was hers and brought me to the tree house. Then gumball on the other hand was brought by penny. Well it didn't ended well though. You see misami and penny were going to kiss us both and..."

Sarah was quiet and waited for him to continue.

Darwin took a deep breath and continued to the part where he kissed gumball by accident instead of misami due to the tree house falling.

"Oh..."

There was an awkward silence after.

"Well...Do you like her?"

"Hm?"

Darwin looked at sarah as he raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, do you like misami?"

Darwin quickly shook his head as he responded.

"No way. I mean she is popular in school but I don't think I'm into her. Well If I'd be

asked what type of girl I'd like I'd probably say just the simple one. Not too popular and not too emotional like carrie. But don't tell carrie though, gumball even thinks carrie is my type."

Darwin finished and sarah nodded with a giggle.

"I won't. But speaking of which, I do think she's going to see you. Well all the girls waits for the other before going up to the tree house."

Darwin just shrugged.

"Nah it's okay. I just wanted to spend more time with you."

As darwin finished he heard sarah giggled and he could've sworn he could visibly see her blushing which made him smirk.

"What? I was just saying."

Darwin said with a shrug as sarah blushed even more.

"Okay. I do love spending time with you too but I don't wish to get in between you and gumball I know your relation with him is far more important as best friends to brothers."

"Sarah It's okay. You're not getting in between us. And besides, I think I'd prefer having to hangout with you than anyone else."

Giving one last giggle sarah and darwin both stood up with both heading towards the escalator.

"So I guess I'll just call you when you get home then?"

Darwin asked.

"Yeah. But be sure to call I'll be answering."

Sarah replied.

Darwin smirked and responded with a question.

"I will. But wouldn't you be annoyed if I call you all the time? I might miss you."

Sarah giggled with a light blush and responded.

"I won't. You know me darwin I don't get annoyed."

She said giggling.

As the two got out of the mall they took the bus and stopped at the near bus stop just a few more house away from molly's.

As they two kept on talking as they walk they both noticed all the other girls from school were their having conversations of their own.

"Girls it's sarah!"

misami said as she and the other girls went up to approach the two.

"Hi!"

Sarah greeted smiling with the other girls greeting her back until one of the girls who happens to be terrie noticed darwin.

"Oh hi darwin! Funny seeing you here."

The other girls looked at darwin with carrie pushing pass terrie as she began flirthing with him.

"Hey darwin. I don't see gumball, I'm surprised to see that. So you wanna hangout with us in the tree house?"

Her voice was getting a bit seductive.

Darwin rolled his eyes as he shifted close to sarah and responded.

"Carrie I wasn't with gumball I was with sarah."

The girls let out an ooo as they all giggled and looked at sarah.

"So you two are...Dating?"

Misami asked giggling as both darwin and sarah had their faces turn red but shook their heads.

"Um, no we just went to hangout on the mall."

Sarah said giggling.

"Ooohhh."

All girls said in unison until a certain someone stepped in front and spoke to darwin.

"Hi darwin. Gumball was looking for you earlier after he went to my house. He called me when he got home and told me you weren't there."

Darwin looked at her and responded.

"Did he told you where he might be?"

"Yes. I was with him looking for you but then he said goodbye and went home."

Darwin just nodded and tried to make up a smile.

"T-Thanks penny."

Penny smiled.

"Your welcome."

Darwin then turned to sarah to say his goodbye.

"So I guess I better get going. Bye sarah It was nice hanging out with you."

Darwin said with a warm smile as well as saying goodbye to the other girls including penny.

As darwin began to walk away the other girls went up to approach her.

"So...Just hanging out?"

Misami asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh um...Yes! Yes darwin and I are hanging out. Besides were just friends nothing more."

Sarah said glancing at the obviously jealous carrie complaining about darwin hanging out with her instead of herself.

"C'mon girls let's go in the tree house and talk about sarah's day with darwin."

Molly said giggling with the rest including a blushing sarah followed behind.

"I can't believe it. I'm the one who met darwin first and now he's going for that nerd?"

Carrie muttered only for penny to hear it and gave her response.

"Darwin has rights to whoever he wants to be with or whoever he thinks is better for him."

Penny said softly trying not to anger the ghost girl but then went to follow the other girls.

Carrie rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, whatever."

She muttered.

"I'm home!"

Darwin's cheerful voice came in as he entered the house.

"Oh darwin you're home! I've looked for you!"

Gumball said as he got off the couch and walked up to darwin who was making his way to the stairs.

"Dude just went at the mall with sarah. But really, I had a great time and you wouldn't believe it!"

Darwin said happily as he kept on walking at the stairs onto their room with gumball followed behind him. But somehow gumball stopped and sat on the stairs and sighed.

He didn't know why but somehow he feels a bit of an emotion passing by his mind as he started thinking of the happiness darwin is now having.

 **Well that is chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Anyways, I just need to clear some things before It might be too late (In case you're confused)**

 **Okay first off, Darwin's jealousy is gone now and second the issue he's been dealing with is the short temper that he somehow got from his jealousy but overall, he's now okay with penny but just feel a little bit uneasy for a now. As for gumball I don't want spoil it to you all readers in what issue might come up with him so all I can say is to stay tuned but out of the topic, the main focus of the sorry is Darwin.**

 **Anyways if you like this chapter please leave a review and let me know what you think I'll try to work on this story as possible :)**

 **Chapter 4 coming soon!**

 **ripntear045771**


End file.
